


Initiation

by thegrendel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fraternities & Sororities, Gay Sex, M/M, hell week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrendel/pseuds/thegrendel
Summary: Hell Week was almost over, and there was one last thing Johnny needed to do to pledge the fraternity: let a Queer autograph his ass and snap a photo to prove it.





	Initiation

Was it really worth it? Sure, pledging the fraternity had been Johnnie's  
childhood dream. His father and and granddad had been Alpha Sig's. It  
was expected that he'd follow the family tradition and he was happy to  
oblige. The Alphas were cool guys and the girls on campus loved them. But,  
dammit, some of those initiation rituals . . .

Hell Week was finally over, thank heavens. The hazing, the abuse, and the  
humiliation had been almost more than he could take, but here he stood,  
almost a full-fledged member. Just one last test to pass.

"And don't come back until you have his autograph on your ass."

Now that was bizarre. Johnny had to get his ass signed by this weirdo  
on the other side of town. Only the guy wasn't just weird, he was gay.  
Queer. A notorious ass bandit, in fact.

Johnny was scared shitless. He was as straight as they come -- a  
rough-and-tough jock, a three-year letterman in high school (second in  
conference rushing yardage in his senior year). He lifted weights and had  
multiple girlfriends. The thought of letting a queer get at his bare ass,  
though, now that bothered him.

It was an upscale house in one of the better suburbs. Johnny's hand  
tensed up as he rang the bell.

"Come in, my friend. I'm Bill."

The guy looked like a actor straight out of a beer ad. Clean-cut,  
handsome, well-built. He might have been in his late thirties, and there  
was nothing in the least weird about his appearance.

Johnny sat on the sofa nursing a cold beer. There was soft harpsichord  
music playing in the background and the smell of jasmine incense in  
the air.

"Relax, John. I go through this with every fellow the Alphas send over.  
Yes, I most certainly am gay. No, there's nothing to worry about. No,  
I won't rape you. In fact, I won't do anything at all that you're  
uncomfortable with. As far as I'm concerned, you can get up right now  
and just walk out the door.

If you want my autograph on your butt, John, all you have to do is  
expose said butt to me for a minute. I'll sign it, then photograph  
it for my collection. Right after that you can pull up your pants and  
leave. That's all there is to it."

With a couple of beers in him, Johnny saw nothing so terrible about  
flashing his ass briefly. Hell, he and his fellow pledges had mooned the  
Tau Kappa house last week. In the bright light of a full moon even. He'd  
thought it hilarious at the time.

"Right, Bill. It's been nice knowing you and all, but how 'bout we get it  
over with."

Johnny fumbled with his belt. "Here, let me help," Bill said.

Bill's hands were sure and confident as he unbuckled Johnny and gently  
lowered his pants.

"You don't have to undress any further. Just pull the underwear down below  
your cheeks. Now bend forward slightly and I'll put my John Henry on you."

Johnny felt a jolt of electricity surge up his spine as Bill held him  
steady by the hip and signed his right buttock.

"Now hold still for a sec while I snap the photo." There was a blinding  
flash.

"That's it. You got what you came for, John. You can go now, or . . . "

"Or what, Bill?"

"You see, John, some of my visitors are a bit curious about exactly  
what it is men of my orientation do. What gay sex involves. Maybe one in  
ten is inclined to explore the matter further. It's entirely voluntary,  
of course."

"Well, Bill, as long as I'm here . . . I guess . . . "

"Go on."

"I . . . well . . . I'd like to ask about anal . . . about anal sex.  
I've done it with to girlfriends a few times, but I'm interested in  
improving my technique. And . . . I always wondered what it feels like  
on the receiving end."

"I imagine you're aware, John, that if done properly there's little  
or no pain for the receiving partner. Lubrication and relaxation are,  
of course, critical. Did your girlfriends enjoy it?"

"Some of them didn't care for it, but Joanne, once she became used to it,  
loved it. It got so she didn't even want to have normal sex any more."

"Normal? It's as 'normal' as any other expression of sexuality, John.  
Anal sex in all its guises, whether hetero or gay, has been around as  
long as mankind has walked the earth. The anus is loaded with nerve  
endings. An extra bonus for men is that the prostate is accessible from  
there. You haven't really experienced sex until you've felt a prostate  
orgasm roll over you like an earthquake. Some people, men and women  
both, consider an anal orgasm the ultimate sensual experience. Now,  
what specifically can I help you with?"

"Do you have any pictures of it being done, Bill?"

Johnny examined the grainy black-and-white close-up photos. He knew  
what an erect penis disappearing into the darkness of an anal sphincter  
looked like. After all, he'd done it enough times to some of his own  
partners. But to see a guy taking it in the ass, his balls hanging  
down and dick visible in front . . . now that was really something. Come  
to think of it, his own dick was starting to get a little . . . well,  
hard. He was starting to feel lightheaded.

"You're sure it doesn't hurt?"

Bill's hands were gently massaging him -- rubbing and kneading his buns.  
Johnny lay facedown on the couch, a small pillow under his chin and a  
towel under his loins. He was gradually loosening up. His butt cheeks  
felt warm and soft, soft, soft as butter. Now there was something --  
a fingertip? -- circling his opening. Slippery, warm, hot. "I think I'm  
ready," Johnny said.

A few minutes later Johnny was carefully inserting a small butt plug into  
himself. Bill stood behind him, guiding his hand.

"Easy does it, John. Sure it's lubed, but don't force it in. Press  
outward gently, as if you were having a bowel movement. That helps relax  
the sphincter muscles. There you go. It popped right in, didn't it? How  
does it feel?"

"Strange. Kind of like having to take a shit. It doesn't hurt, but I feel  
the stretch. Interesting, actually. I think maybe I could get used to it."

"The stretch and the feeling of fullness is all you really get from this  
type of plug, John. If you want the liquid friction sensation, the  
authentic 'getting fucked' feeling, you might want to try a dildo."

Feeling adventurous, or maybe newly liberated, Johnny opted for a  
medium-sized dildo.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. Would a dick inside me feel like that, Bill?"

"Pretty much. With a toy, though, the electricity is missing. Having a  
real, live, warm human being on the other end of what's penetrating you  
counts for something. Believe me, it does."

"I'm . . . I guess I'm willing, Bill. If I don't give it a shot now,  
I'll forever be wondering what I've been missing. You'll be gentle with  
me, won't you?"

Now Johnny felt the warm tip of something firm and unyielding touching  
him down there. There was a slight pressure. Gently, but insistently  
Bill was entering him. He could visualize his asshole dimpling inwards  
as Bill began to push his cock into him. His butt cheeks separated as  
Bill's strong hands spread them apart.

Relax. Inhale. Hold.

He pushed outward slightly, imagining he was emptying his bowels, and his  
anal sphincter loosened. His entrance opened wide, and his being split  
asunder. A large and glassy-smooth shaft slid up into the core of him,  
entered his dark tunnel and he was for the first time joined with the  
flesh of another man. Bill was fucking him, fucking him in the ass and  
things would never be the same.

Stretching. (Being pulled apart, widening.) Liquid friction. (It was all  
happening inside him, inside his most secret place, inside his ass.)  
A rippling, flowing fullness in his lower gut as Bill slid further up into  
him. Deeper. Feeling Bill's thighs press into his cheeks at deepest  
penetration. Feeling Bill's weight press him facedown into the bed he  
was bending over. Feeling Bill thrust and withdraw and the shrieking  
pressure building up inside him. Feeling the convulsions rip through him  
as he lost control of his own flesh. Feeling his hole spasming against the  
hard cock embedded deep within him. Feeling his own cock throbbing, then  
spurting. Feeling the wetness of his own discharge on his belly. Feeling  
the wetness inside him, way up inside his ass, as Bill came deep inside  
him, deep inside his deepest depths.

The intensity of it all frightened Johnny. It hadn't been like this  
when he had made love to a woman. There had been no thunder, no clash of  
cymbals, no loss of self. He liked women no less, so probably he hadn't  
become gay . . . he didn't think. But he had been struck by lightning,  
and things would never be the same. He was a different person now and  
he knew he'd come back. Back to Bill. Back to having his ass fucked.


End file.
